


Virtue

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their arrival to Earth, even before the war, there was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zosocrowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zosocrowe).



> The last of the birthday goodies I made for Zoso. Virtue was actually a surprise!bonus present, my amazing deductive reasoning leading me to believe that this would be an appropriate gift.
> 
> There's…really not much to this. Truthfully, a made up a _lot_ of this on the fly, dabbling and taking some concepts from other Transformers universes and trying to apply it here to form some semblance of a story. Hopefully it's not too confusing!
> 
> My beta, Cassandra Cassidy, was kind enough to edit all the offerings I had to give. Any mistakes that remain shall be dealt with in the Decepticon way.

It was a known fact that the Prime and the Lord High Protector were intended to work in perfect harmony. Like a system of checks and balances, one led while the other enforced, one guided while the other protected, and so on. Without one or the other, certain matters were forgotten or grew lax, accidents happened, and misunderstandings became rampant.

Due to such a demand and reliance on their union, it may come as a surprise that rarely did both leaders meet in person once they were appointed. They were busy with their duties, able to compliment each other's decisions from a distance, since they were beings of action more than talk.

Although there was indeed a time to delegate: an instance that occurred roughly once every year. When that occasion came, both of them would meet in one of the numerous and large cities dotting their planet with a council of governor-like officials – one each representing a region of Cybertron. Due to its rarity and importance, it was usually elaborate, widely celebrated, and in session for a solid month.

An entourage met Megatron upon his arrival; his ship landed before a red carpet and armed mechs lined each side of it. A guide of some sort was already waiting for him, datapad in hand.

"Welcome, Lord High Protector. We have been expecting you," the brightly-colored guide hailed. "I trust your trip was adequate."

Megatron said nothing good or bad concerning the other's inquiry, not one for small talk or idle chitchat. His time was in high demand and far too important to waste on anything but details and business. Here, he continued to remain on call for defense. Instead of immediately addressing his greeter, he instead surveyed the surrounding guards, one or two straightening further at his scrutiny.

"Security report."

Handing over the requested information, the guide motioned with his other hand for Megatron to start towards the building, leading the way while keeping in stride with the Lord High Protector as he read. It was unnecessary for him to speak, but he pointed out select bits and pieces of the file as they went.

"Tripled the guard, increased surveillance, and secured the city."

"Where are the attendees currently residing?" Megatron asked, still going over notes.

"They were advised to remain within the confines of their assigned quarters until the meeting."

"And the Prime?"

There came no response, the prolonged silence causing the Lord High Protector to raise his head from his electronic document to observe the follower with a narrowed look. He noticed a distinct twitch come from the guide's shoulders, though he attempted to cover it with a shrug.

"Well?"

"Earlier, he left to explore and requested to be undisturbed. His location is unknown, however, it can be confirmed that he has not left the building."

The Lord High Protector snorted and shoved the datapad roughly into the mech's chest, knowing all that he needed to know, and left him behind with a curt order not to be bothered further. The guide didn't argue, not of high enough rank to even begin to disobey or question such a command.

Megatron knew his way around this place, having been here previously for a similar function as he is now, though it had been ages since then. But Cybertronians did not have the capability to forget; his feet carried him to where he suspected the Prime to be as if he had lived there all his existence. To the left side of the building, there was a section that was nothing but windows, giving the area a bridge-like feel about it. Wires, like vines, crawled across the many pillars and crystals hung from them, glowing a neon blue.

Among them sat Optimus Prime.

He was lounging on one of the sills, a leg propped up and his back to him. He didn't flinch upon his approach, the Lord High Protector getting in close enough to stand just behind him. Optimus continued gazing out at the city and its cool-colored lights and Megatron stood there with his arms behind his back.

"Where are you, Optimus Prime?"

He did not mean where he had disappeared to.

The other glanced over his shoulder at him, asking a question of his own instead.

"This city is magnificent, isn't it? Construction is nearly complete, despite all the difficulties."

"I have seen the testimonies," Megatron replied brusquely. "You have done well."

The Prime smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No, not I. The men you were able to spare and the governor's cooperation were what made this possible. I merely oversaw some details and allowed it to grow."

The Lord High Protector tsked softly and moved to rest his hands on the ledge that was unoccupied, looking out across the expanse of the city. As far as their civilization went, it truly was an amazing sight, being a grand example of how far they had come.

"It is not often that I offer compliments. No need to be so humble; what you did was nothing short of extraordinary."

"You exaggerate far too much," the Prime countered, sounding almost amused before adding, "And arrived here quite early. I did not expect to see you till the upcoming week. Don't tell me you missed me that much?"

A snort.

"And what if I did?"

A mild look of surprise crossed Optimus Prime's face, obviously taken off guard by the admission, though pleasantly so if the return of his smile was any indication. He shifted slightly, allowing for more room, and motioned for Megatron to sit and join him. The Lord High Protector hesitated a moment, questioning the actual durability of the window sill and whether it was large enough to accommodate him, much less _both_ of them. It took a bit of careful situating and coordinating on both their parts, but soon he was sitting across from the other, mirroring his position.

"These times have been difficult on us, but they promise to improve," the Prime said softly, looking back out over the city.

"Provided the council keeps to their word." Megatron openly sneered, the first real show of emotion he had expressed since arriving.

"They will, for we are firm and determined. Together, we will show them that what we propose is for the best of our kind. Surely the truth cannot be ignored."

"Do not assume so much. That lot does nothing but mock and hold us in contempt, comfy in their senior positions and supposed knowledge that they are superior due to their experience. It is illogical-"

A hand reached out and rested atop his, the weight also felt by his knee as both rested upon it. The gesture was enough to calm him, at least for the moment, and still his increasing complaints. Optimus Prime's fingers curled just slightly when he was not brushed aside, his encompassing grip suddenly reassuring and supportive all at once.

"Those on the council do what they think is best; do not condemn them for that. We _are_ new to this, inexpert on how things are run here, but not young or naïve. They do not know you or me as we have come to understand one another."

"Yes. We are the ultimate rulers, yet they do not respect us," Megatron said, tone becoming gruff. "They should fear our power, and not contain it like an electric pulse in a box."

The Prime shook his head slightly, more in disbelief than in disagreement.

"Then we must prove ourselves, not through tyranny, but peaceful efforts. Already we have done much to build their confidence and demonstrate that we can support Cybertron. This time, they will see."

"And if they do not?"

The question was simple and blunt, but spoken in a way that portrayed the deadly seriousness of it. In return, the Prime replied in kind of equal worth.

"Then we must strive harder and learn to endure."

"You are the one with the patience, _not_ me. I do not stand for these games the bureaucrats seem content to play."

"Just because you had a hard time with the last governor you had to contend with does not mean they are all like that. You must admit, you were rather stubborn on the issue, considering the level of importance was not that high," Optimus Prime said lightly, before returning to the somber topic at hand. "Should they underestimate us again, it is fortunate that I am patient enough for the both of us. For now, it will have to do."

For everyone else's sake, the Lord High Protector hoped that was the case.

-Fin-


End file.
